Ending and Beginning
by burmafrd
Summary: AU. So many losses in the final battle. Rebuilding and moving on is harder for some then others. JK Rowling is GOD and I am just having some fun.


The aurors and others cautiously moved up the small hill just outside Hogwarts Castle. The final battle of the second wizard war had occurred there. The Dark Lord, Voldemart and the last of his followers against Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. All was quiet. The last of the Death Eaters that had not been killed or captured had fled; that told everyone that the Dark Lord was dead. But who if anyone had survived up there?

They were led by Kingsley Shackelbolt, the last official Minister of Magic; Voldemart on taking the ministry had put a puppet in place but that was over. Shackelbolt had been very guilty about the lack of support the Ministry had given the Order of Phoenix and the others who had fought in the war; for all intents and purposes the Ministry had been useless. Upon hearing of the fighting that had started at Hogwarts, Shackelbolt had gathered everyone brave enough to come and had arrived just as the battle reached its peak. They had done little, frankly; most of the fighting had been over before they arrived and got close enough to do anything. They had captured a few fleeing Death Eaters but that was all.

At the head of the small group Shackelbolt suddenly stopped; those behind him heard him sadly, quietly murmur "Oh, dear God." Then he moved forward again, slowly. The others following him soon saw what had made him pause.

What looked like a puddle of black goo was near two other unmoving bodies. It seemed evident that the puddle was the dissolving remains of the Dark Lord. Next to that were the bodies of Rodolpho and Bellatrix Lestrange, the most fanatical of the Dark Lords followers. It was no surprise they had been with him to the end. Just slightly further on, right at the top of the small hill, was the saddest sight.

Hermione Granger sat on the ground; on her lap lay the heads of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Both unmoving, both dead. Tears ran down the face of the young witch, but she did not utter a sound. She just sat there stroking the heads of her two fallen friends.

Kingsley drew close and knelt on the ground. Hermione did not seem to see him; tears slowly falling, she stared straight ahead.

"Hermione?"

Still no response.

"Hermione Granger?" followed by the lightest of touch on her shoulder.

Slowly, so slowly, her head raised up, and she looked at him.

It took all the courage he had to meet her gaze. The chocolate brown eyes were as empty tunnels into her soul; dead and vacant.

Kingsley motioned to two men who were behind him. They moved forward.

"Hermione, let me help you up. They will bring the boys."

Hermione blinked. Then slowly nodded as she allowed him to help her up after the two men gently picked up the bodies of the two young men.

He made to hold her arm but she just slowly shook her head. "I can walk."

And so she did slowly following the two men as they carried the bodies into Hogwarts castle; for all intents and purposes it was a funeral procession.

On one of the tables in the great hall the boys were laid down. Hermione stood for a moment next to them, then made as if to sit down. She was stopped by Shackelbolt.

"Hermione, please let me take you to Madame Pomprey for her to check you out."

"I am fine." Calmly, quietly, no inflection, just the words.

He shuddered at that dead sound. "Please let me take you there."

Slowly she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the infirmary.

Madame Pomprey had just finished examining the last of the wounded. There were only a few; mostly suffering from Crucio's, cuts and bruises from falls and such. The Death Eaters had mostly using the Killing Curse; if it hit there was only death. A near miss sometimes badly stunned someone.

She looked up as someone else came in; then her gaze sharpened and she quickly moved towards the entrance.

She carefully took Hermione's hand and had her sit down on a cot.

She quickly examined her; outside of a few small cuts and bruises physically she was unhurt; mentally it was another story. She was in shock, but surprisingly only slightly according to Madame Pomprey's accepted measurements. But she was suspicious of that in Hermione's case. There was something more wrong here then what her accepted and established procedures were not identifying.

Calling on her years of experience, Madame Pomprey started trying to talk to Hermione. It became clear that she was only talking to part of the young girl; the rest of her was not there.

Kingsley Shackelbolt had been watching; he could tell that Madame Pomprey was worried. When she approached him he asked. "What is wrong with her?"

Madame Pomprey shook her head. "I am not sure; there is some slight shock but its like she is only partly here. She responds to questions, but does not ask any. Do you know what happened?"

He sighed. "We found her on top of the hill with Harry and Ron's heads in her lap; they were dead. What was left of Voldemart and the bodies of Rodolpho nad Bellatrix Lestrange were nearby. She was the only survivor. She was staring sightlessly down the hill stroking their heads gently."

Madame Pomprey closed her eyes in sadness and grief.

"I think part of it may be survivor guilt; she might feel she should not be alive; that she should have died with them."

He slowly nodded. "I can see that happening to her. We cannot let anymore be lost to this damn war. Too many are gone as it is."

Molly Weasley slowly stroked the head of her dead son; Arthur at her side holding onto her. Tears coursed down the cheeks of both of them. Next to the grieving couple Ginny Weasley stroked the head of Harry Potter; tears pouring down her face.

Kingsley Shackelbolt observed this sadly, then slowly moved towards them.

"Arthur, Molly, Ginny; I am so sorry for your loss."

Arthur nodded, the effort seemed to drain him even more.

Ginny slowly looked up. "How is Hermione."

"From what Madame Pomprey said, apparently slightly in shock and feeling guilty that she is alive and that they are dead."

Molly sighed. Her hand slowly left the head of her dead son as she stepped away.

"We need to see her. She needs to know that she is not alone. And that there is no way in this or any other world that she needs to feel guilty about anything; we all know she did everything she could. It was just meant to be this way."

Arthur sighed. "I always thought deep inside that Harry would not survive the final battle; that he would kill the Dark Lord but not survive that. I frankly thought that none of them would live through it; we should be grateful that Hermione is still with us."

Kingsley nodded. "And we have to make sure she knows that we do not blame her for living; this was a war; the brutal truth is that young people die in wars. Nothing can change that."

Hermione Granger sat curled up on the cot, a blanket over her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands; but she was not drinking it; just holding it.

Madame Pomprey was getting more worried by the minute. She felt that Hermione was slowly drifting away from them; that she was literally fading away right before her eyes.

She saw Molly, Arthur and Ginny Weasley come into the infirmary and went to meet them.

Ginny was the first to ask. "How is she?"

"I am worried. Its nothing I can measure or see; but I feel she is slowly leaving us."

Ginny moved towards Hermione, slowly, carefully, not wanting to startle her; followed by the others.

"Hermione?" followed by the lightest of touches on her shoulder.

She looked up at them, but there was no change in her expression, blank and empty. She said nothing.

Putting aside her grief, Molly moved closer and gently put her arms around the motionless young witch.

"Hermione, we are here. You are not alone."

Tears began to slip down her face, she started to tremble.

"Sorry….I am so sorry. I couldn't save them…"

Molly just held her as the young girl began to sob.

"Harry and I were fighting the Lestranges, then Voldemart came up and Ron called out to Harry that he was coming. Ron and I then took on the Lestranges and Harry faced off with Voldemart. I was darting and moving, trying to get them down, then Ron was down and I hit Rodolpho with the killing curse; then Voldemart fired at Harry and the the blast turned around and hit him; he started to scream; and Bellatrix hit Harry just before I could kill her. And then it was so quiet…"

All those who heard that just closed their eyes. There was nothing to say.

"I am so sorry…." Hermione kept sobbing.

Making a decision, Madame Pomprey pulled out a vial and made Hermione drink it; the girl got quiet and slowly slumped.

"That is numbing Potion; it should help her sleep and will not let her dream; hopefully she will be better now. But she is going to need all of you; she is being overwhelmed by grief and she is convinced that she failed."

Molly just held the sleeping young girl. "Hermione is so stubborn; once she gets something in her head its almost impossible to get it out. "

Ginny nodded sadly. "We're really going to have to watch her carefully."

Observing all this Kingsley Shackelbolt had never felt so old and useless; he slowly turned away and left.

Slowly things began to return to something faintly resembling normal. Hogwarts was cleaned up, the signs of the battle slowly removed.

3 days passed and the first of the funerals were held. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were buried in Hogwarts Cemetary; right next to the grave of Albus Dumbledore.

Still barely in contact with anyone, Hermione Granger followed the two coffins as they were carried to the waiting graves. Molly Weasley on one side; Ginny Weasley on the other. She wore simple black robes; all who saw her were struck by her simple elegance and total sadness and quiet dignity. She was not crying; but the grief was very apparent.

The Ceremony was simple and short; Kingsley Shackelbolt was brief and clear; here lay two hero's; gone long before their time.

Hermione stood between the two coffins; not moving; just standing there with her head down, a hand on each wooden box.

Molly and Ginny looked at each other, then moved to her side.

"Hermione, it's time to leave."

She raised her head and looked at them blankly, then slowly, so slowly, nodded her head and let them lead her away.

The past three days she had spoke very little; had virtually made no conversation, only responded to questions. Like an automaton, not a thinking feeling person.

Madame Pomprey was very worried. She had told the Weasley's that Hermione needed to break out and come back to life, no matter how much she did not want to. But she had no idea how to do it.

Fortunately occurrences intervened and brought Hermione out of her shell.

Kingsley Shackelbolt was looking at the reports and had to decide what to do with Lucius Malfoy. He had switched sides at the last moment and had helped out in the battle and had claimed to have given information to the Order of the Phoenix before. But confirmation of that was lacking. There were only a few survivors, and only Hermione Granger was left of the small group that had been in command and had done most of the planning. He did not know if Hermione was in any condition to ask, so he owled Madame Pomprey.

Madame Pomprey read the owl and sat back and thought. Maybe this was what was needed to bring Hermione back to the world; right now Madame Pomprey was getting desperate and anything and everything was being considered.

After a careful discussion with Madame Pomprey, Kingsley moved to the table where Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall. Classes were still not back in session and she was virtually alone. The Weasleys had taken to being there to watch her in shifts; Hermione had refused to go back to the Burrow; she was staying at Hogwarts.

Kingsley slowly approached the young woman.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione blinked. "Who?"

"Lucious Malfoy. He has claimed he was giving the Order of Phoenix information for some time. This will be critical to his defense; he will probably spend more time in Azkaban if this is not true."

As if from deep below the ocean Hermione Granger felt herself looking up. Lucius Malfoy. What about him? She was being asked a question.

"Can you repeat yourself, sir?"

The quiet but precise voice sounded very different from the emotionless robot of the last few days. Kingsley felt hope suddenly. And decided to take a different tack.

"I do not believe it myself; he is just trying to slip away from paying his debts. Typical of him. Well he is not going to get away with it this time; he is going back inside for years."

Lucious Malfoy. Information. Slowly Hermione Grangers mind came back to life.

"No."

"Hermione?"

"No. he did give us good information; he had been doing if for months; we found out the locations of the last 3 Horacrux's from him. We could not have beaten Voldemort without that information. I have no liking for him; but he does deserve credit for that; we have to be honest and fair. He does not deserve any more time in Azkaban."

Feeling the need to be careful, yet overjoyed that Hermione seemed to have come back to them, Kingsley continued.

"You are the only one left that can confirm this; Mad Eye Moody, Harry and Ron are gone. Snape may have known but he is gone as well."

"If I have to testify I will. Lucius Malfoy deserves the credit for what he did."

Hermione stood up. It was the first time in days that she was showing independent thought and movement. She slowly looked around.

"This does not mean that I like him any better. He changed sides to save his skin; no other reason. But facts are facts and why he did it really does not matter."

Lucius Malfoy sat in the Department of Auror's outwardly calm and arrogant as usual but inside he was very nervous. He knew it would be a near thing as regards going back to Azkaban; he was not sure he could survive it again. The Wizenmagot might still sentence him to more years there.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius looked up at the current Auror chief; a nobody who was simply there because he was alive and senior. No other reason.

"Yes."

"You are free to go."

Lucius blinked. "I am?"

"Miss Granger has corroborated your testimony about the assistance you gave to the order. She was the only one left who could. Have a nice day."

He turned and went back into his office. Lucius slowly got up and walked out.

He apparated back to the Manor once outside the Ministry Building. Once there he slowly walked into his study and sat down.

Free. Clearly if they were going to try him they would have told him. It was over.

And he had to thank a young mudblood for that. Interestingly he realized that that did not rankle like it once did. The time in Azkaban had been good for little other then thinking and reflection; and he had come to the conclusion that he had been stupid and wrong all the way; that was why he had helped the Order of the Phoenix. Not only to save his family and himself; but to try and do the right thing for one of the few times in his life. And apparently that had been rewarded.

Miss Granger from all accounts had not talked to anyone and had closed herself off to the world following the battle. Which should come as no surprise; considering what she had been through just in the last year would be too much for older and more experienced witches, let alone one not yet 18. And he admitted he had part of that blame as well; she had been held and tortured at Malfoy Manor; true there had been very little he could do about it but it had happened in HIS home.

The fact was simple; he owed a deep debt to the young witch. And no matter what else anyone could say about Lucius Malfoy; he paid his debts.

Hermione was still at Hogwarts; going back to the Burrow was just not something she wanted to do. Yet with the school closing down fully this year for summer, where else could she go? Her parents were dead, killed by Death Eaters before she could obliviate them and send them to Australia as she had planned. She did not want to go to 12 Grimmauld Place, even though she now owned it. Harry had left a will leaving everything to her; she was now actually quite wealthy. As if that mean anything.

The Minister had made it clear he would like her to work there once she finished school; she knew it would take some studying but was confident that she could pass all the tests. But where there? Once she had thought of the Magical Creatures department; but that had paled. She did not want to be an Auror; finances bored her. History Department? That was probably her best bet. Yet she knew that that was not what she wanted. She had been thinking of trying to teach at Hogwarts; she was very good at Potions. The thought of her succeeding Severus Snape amused her a little; he would be twirling in his grave. She then realized that she had thought of something not bad, or sad, but funny. Maybe she was getting better. But she was still unsure. She needed time to think. But where to go?

Lucius had asked for a meeting with Minerva McGonagall and Madame Pomprey.

Intrigued at this they had agreed.

Facing them in the Headmistresses' Office he had been to the point and blunt.

"I owe a debt to Miss Granger and Malfoy's always pay their debts. She could have said nothing and let me go back to Azkaban, and she would probably think it well warranted, and she would have been correct."

Pomprey and Mcgonagal looked at each other, then at Malfoy.

He correctly interpreted that look.

"It is not a problem to admit that now that it is no longer a threat. I just want to make it clear that I understand I owe her and I will pay my debt to her."

Pomprey frowned. "She is doing much better, but I know she is conflicted about where to stay while Hogwarts is closed for repairs and the summer. She does not want to go back to the Weasleys, and while Harry left her everything including 12 Grimmauld Place, I know she does not want to go there either."

"The guilt?" Was his statement, more than a question.

McGonagall sighed. "Yes. She is feeling so lonely right now, and has too much guilt and feelings to lean on the Weasley's, so with her parents gone and most of her friends dead, including all of the ones not weasleys, she is very much isolated".

Lucius Malfoy sat back and thought. An idea came to him and he examined it. Possible.

He looked at Madame Pomprey. "She needs to confront some of her nightmares and move beyond them, and she needs time and a place to think about what she wants to do best. I will offer her a place at Malfoy Manor. She can start to overcome the memories there, and I can guarantee that she will be left alone to think and come to terms with her life and what she wants to do in the future."

McGonagall snorted. "And you would be such good company?"

Unruffled, Malfoy nodded. "I believe so. She is very intelligent and well informed; I would imagine after this last year with so much time spent as she did intelligent conversation would be something that she probably desires very much. And Its something I have very little of anymore since Severus was really the only close friend I had. I think I can help her reconnect and get along with her life."

Pomprey looked at him narrowly. "There is something else here as well."

Reluctantly Malfoy nodded. "I very much need to pay my debt; I hate owing anyone anything."

Bluntly McGonagall put it right out there: " You mean you really do not want to owe a muggleborn." She did not use the hated term that she felt Malfoy would use.

Calmly Lucius Malfoy looked at her. "That no longer affects me like it once did. My time in Azkaban taught me several things; the most important being that much of what Pureblood's have believed for centuries was absolute garbage. If that belief had been valid then someone like Hermione Granger could not exist. An intelligent, refined young woman of great strength and courage could not be a muggleborn. We now know that Voldemort was not even a pureblood; and that many Purebloods are not worth a warm bucket of spit."

The two women looked at him with both disbelief and suspicion.

Malfoy sighed. " I can understand your skepticism. I just ask that you give me a chance to prove it."

Cynically, McGonagall put forth "And this would help rehabilitate the Malfoy reputation if it were known that the last surviving hero of the Wizarding war was being helped to get through her trauma's there."

"Of course that is a factor. Just not as big as you might think. Reputations come and go; in a couple of years with enough philanthropic giving and careful public statements I would get the same results."

Sighing, she grudgingly admitted that point. She looked at Pomprey.

Madame Pomprey thought hard. She was a little suspicious of Malfoy, but he would not dare hurt her; the mob would truly hunt him down and decorate the nearest tree with his bloody and beaten corpse if he dared do anything to Hermione. The young witch had become such a hero to so many that any slight about her would be fiercely met. Rita Skeeter had found that out the hard way when she had just a day ago put in a snarky column that indicated that Hermione was pouting and such and not trying to snap out of it. The Daily Prophet had been literally besieged with enraged Wizards and others; Rita had found herself not only out of a job but told bluntly to leave England if she wanted to keep her hide. Which was one of the most positive results of the war so far as far as Madame Pomprey was concerned.

She looked at McGonagall and nodded; who sighed and nodded back.

Hermione was looking out the great window towards the little hill; the monument would be there in a week; a ceremony held that she knew she would have to attend. She had been informed by Kingsley Shackelbolt that she would be awarded the Order of the Phoenix; the highest award in the Wizarding world. Big Deal. Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would all be also given the award; posthumously. She dreaded that day. She did not know if she had it in her to make it through.

She sensed someone coming up to her and looked back. Madame Pomprey and Minerva McGonagall were coming close. She turned and looked at them.

The two older women were glad to see that Hermione was back among the living; if much too quiet and sad she was at least interacting with the world again.

"Hermione, we know that you do not want to go back to the Burrow, or to 12 Grimmauld Place when Hogwarts closes down. There has been a suggestion that we want to discuss with you. It is somewhat strange and not expected, but we think that its at least something to talk about. We know that you want a quiet place to think and plan what you want to do next."

Hermione admitted that she was curious. "OK, lets hear it."

Minerva took a deep breath. "Lucius Malfoy wants you to stay at Malfoy Manor; both to get over what happened there and for you to have a very quiet place to think and decide where you want to go with your life next. He also is of the opinion, and we reluctantly agree, that you two would be able to converse and discuss things that you really have not been able to for a long time."

Hermione stared at them in shock. "He wants to help me?"

Minerva nodded. "Malfoy hates being in debt to anyone and he is all too aware that he owes you his freedom. That alone will push him; and we also agree that he seems to genuinely regret his past and wants to go beyond that. It will help you get past your time there when you were tortured; and just maybe it will be different enough for you to really join life fully again."

Hermione thought about that. It certainly would be different and a challenge; and she realized that a challenge was just what she needed right now.

"OK, I would like to talk to him first."

Minerva and Pomprey managed to keep from sighing in relief. This was the most animated that Hermione had been since the battle by far.

Lucius Malfoy had waited in Minerva's office. The door opened and he looked up. Hermione Granger stood there looking at him.

You have to admit that he is handsome. That hair, and he has a body that most men could only dream of. She remembered hearing here and there that one of his nicknames was Lucious Lucius for the way he mowed down women. Those eyes; like two lasers. And of course he can afford expensive and well tailored robes as well. His whole presence was impressive.

She is more attractive then I remember; her hair is no longer a birds nest; it is in curls and actually attractive. She had grown into a comely young witch; NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Remember, you are paying a debt. But it will be much nicer around to have an attractive woman in the Manor; and one that is intelligent and very well read.

Lucius had automatically gotten up. He bowed slightly to her. "Miss Granger. Allow me to give my condolences to you for your losses. I wish that you would stay at the Manor for as long as you want. You can get over the memories of that unfortunate prior stay, and you will have peace and quiet to think about what you want to do next with your life. I myself look forward to intelligent discourse, not much of which I have had for some time. There will be no pressure on you to do anything. The manor is quite large and you can be alone as much as you want."

Hermione thought hard. Then looked at him harder. "Why are you doing this?"

No fool, the little witch. Suspicious and careful. She would have made a fine Slytherin.

"I always pay my debts. I owe you a debt. This would clear that debt."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "There is more."

He nodded. "It would also help rehabilitate the Malfoy family reputation."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Now that sounds more like it. I accept."

Lucius was startled. "That was quick."

Hermione smiled a little more. "I sense a challenge and something different; I badly need that right now."

Malfoy was startled how much a difference that smile had made. From attractive to VERY attractive in one step. The animation shown also made a big difference. He was beginning to look forward to this rather interesting situation.

Hermione had wasted no time. Getting the few things she had with her, they had left soon after for Malfoy Manor.

Hermione looked around the entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor. Opulent and grandiose, more of a museum than a home.

Lucius observed the young witch looking around. It was not hard to interpret her thoughts.

"Yes, it is more of a showplace than a home. As it has been for over 300 years. Only the bedrooms and a few rooms like my study are not for all intents and purposes for show."

Hermione was not really surprised that he figured out her thoughts; Lucius Malfoy was renowned for being very sharp and perceptive.

"If I was living here I would certainly make more than a few changes. But then that is me, the muggle witch from nowhere."

Malfoy did not react to the barb; he had expected and indeed had hoped it would come. Challenging discourse was something he had all too little of for too long.

"I am always open to suggestions."

The droll look that got him made him openly smile in real amusement.

"All right, I can see that that did not fly."

Hermione was shocked at how much more attractive he was when he smiled. She suddenly realized that Lucius Malfoy could be dangerous in more ways than one.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. Something had occurred to the witch that had startled her; and he thought also made her more wary. He decided to push a little.

"You suddenly got a concerned look on your face, Miss Granger. I hope its not anything I said."

Hermione looked at him, and chewed her lip. Deciding that honesty might be the best policy, since it would be something he did not expect, she just blurted it out."

"I was stunned at how attractive your smile was; a real smile of real amusement."

Malfoy went very still. Now this was very interesting. Could the young witch unknowingly be admitting something; or was it calculated? With her it would be very hard to tell.

Hermione correctly interpreted his posture and smiled inwardly; this has got him a little confused. She decided to move on.

"More paintings of places and things, flowers, that sort of thing rather than all your disapproving ancestors angry that a muggleborn has dared to enter their sacred Home."

Malfoy then startled her a little. "I care very little for those paintings and them; they are long gone and while they could make a fuss I could care less."

Hermione cocked her head a little with an eyebrow raised, clearly signaling her skepticism.

At that point one of the paintings, a very expensively dressed woman of what looked like the Victorian era, decided to speak.

"It is a shame and a disgrace that she is here; and that the current OWNER invited her is even worse."

Malfoy pulled out is wand and silenced the picture. "Anyone else have any comments?" he asked calmly. There was nothing.

Hermione had to admit he had acted quickly and with dispatch. This could be a very interesting visit.

The next few days went by very quietly. Hermione only showed up at meals, and they did talk some there, but that was all. She spent most of her time curled up in the huge library. She felt the tension gradually easing away that had been there longer then she could remember. So far Lucius had been the perfect host. She was rather surprised that she had yet to have one single nightmare; she had entered the room in question and had felt very little; it had been dark when she had been there before and it looked very different now.

Lucius had asked her about that at the next meal.

"You seem to not be having any problems with the events here last?"

"I am surprised at that myself. I have not had one nightmare so far and its been three days. I feel myself relaxing."

Malfoy nodded. "That is good to hear. Have you started to think about anything yet?"

Ruefully, Hermione shook her head. "I have been lazy and also enjoying your remarkable library. For a book worm like me, this is close to paradise."

"The malfoys for a long time have been very proud of their Library; sometimes not deservedly. I myself have made sure that more areas are representated then in the past."

That got them talking for quite a while. Only when Hermione began to yawn did Lucius check the clock. "Remarkable. We have been sitting here talking for over 4 hours. And it seemed like no time at all. I am indebted to you Miss Granger. Its so very rare that that has happened to me."

Hermione went a little pink at that. And managed to look very adorable. "I admit I have not had this good a conversation in longer then I can remember."

Malfoy chose not to get her to expand on that; he understood clearly that considering who she had been spending her time with for the last several years it would have been incredible if it had not been true. Then that reminded him of something.

"Tomorrow afternoon is the ceremony. You will be expected to say something. Have you thought about that?"

Hermione sighed. "No I have not. But I think I want to just wing it."

Malfoy looked curious. "Wing it?"

"Muggle term for just make it up as I go along. Just stand there and what comes out of my mouth is it."

Lucius looked skeptical. "Are you sure of that. I would be quite happy to help."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, but that is the way I feel. I want to be totally honest."

"Well if that is what you want then I would not be a great deal of help anyway."

Hermione giggled. He was stunned to feel something shoot right down his body at that sound.

Hermione got up and smiled again. "Thank you for tonight. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione stopped for a moment. "Please, if you do not mind, call me Hermione from now on."

Lucius bowed slightly. "As long as you call me Lucius."

Hermione nodded, feeling as if maybe she was going down a road she should not. But she decided to go anyway. She walked up the stairs to her room.

Hermione was very nervous as she stood alongside Kingsley Shackelbolt as they waited for the moment to pull the covering sheet off of the statue at Hogwarts. She had no idea what it would look like.

Shackelbolt hoped Hermione would not react badly to the statue; it had been his idea but he really felt that it was the way it should look. He gave the signal and the sheet was taken away. The large crowd that had been very quiet gasped. So did Hermione.

The statue was as the scene had been when Kingsley had found the small group.

Hermione was depicted holding both Ron and Harry, a little higher up then it had been, and at her feet lay the Lestranges and a glob that was supposed to be Voldemort.

It was all Hermione could do to stand there and not run away. Obviously the sculptor had taken great care to depict it as it was. You could even see the tear stains down her cheeks.

Shackelbolt raised his hand and the murmuring crowd quietened.

"We are here today to honor those that fell so that we all may be free today. Miss Granger will say a few words, and then we will honor our dead."

Hermione had gotten control of herself, barely, then she stepped forward, using her wand as he had to amplify her voice.

"We all knew that that night could be our last. No one ran. No one left."

Hermione then from memory mentioned every person who had died that night.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Mad Eye Moody…."

"we must never forget why they died. We must never let it happen again."

Slowly she lowered her wand.

Kingsley Shackelbolt was moved tremendously. Simple words they had been, but their import and impact incredible. The crowd was literally spellbound.

He raised his wand. "Good day to you all. Good day to all. Blessed Be."

Lucius Malfoy, at a distance, was very moved by the young witch. She had indeed winged it, and had done so very well.

Arthur, Molly, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's moved up to the statue. Molly hugged Hermione.

"That was beautiful Hermione. Just what needed to be said."

Mistily Hermione returned the hug. "Thank you."

Arthur hugged her. "No, thank you."

Ginny then hugged Hermione. "So are you coming back to the Burrow?"

Hermione shook her head. "Actually I am getting along with Malfoy pretty well. He leaves me alone and I find I like that. I need more time."

Molly touched her arm. "There will always be a place for you Hermione, you know that."

Hermione hugged her again. "I know and It means so much to me."

Minerva and Madame Pompey had buttonholed Lucius.

Minerva was right to the point. "How is she doing?"

"As far as I can tell she is really relaxing and resting, reading and walking and just thinking. We talk some, and she seems to be much better. She told me yesterday she has not had a nightmare since she got to Malfoy Manor."

Madame Pompey was surprised. "She has been in that room and spent time there."

"Yes she has, the second day and the third day. "

"I admit this was dubious to me, but it seems to be working out."

"I have made it quite clear she can stay as long as she likes. So far she seems content."

After a while Hermione came up to Lucius. "Do you mind if we go back now. I am a little tired."

After a keen look at her, he nodded. "I am at your service."

A week had gone by since the ceremony. Hermione had started to think about what she wanted to do, and the answer slowly came to her. She decided to talk to Lucius about it.

Malfoy had been astonished at how easily he got used to Hermione being there every day. Their conversations were interesting and challenging, and he was glad to see that she had no problem disagreeing with him. The very interesting part was on how little they actually disagreed. She was a very level headed and intelligent young woman, and he could never remember anyone her age, man or woman, muggle or not, her equal. He was slowly realizing that he would miss her very much once she left.

Hermione found Lucius in his study, going over his business papers. She knocked softly.

Lucius had been about done and was quite happy to be disturbed.

He got up as she came in. She found she liked that, and had come to realize that that was second nature for him. Maybe there was something to be said about traditions and such.

"I hope you are ok with me disturbing you."

"I am absolutely fine with it; I was almost done and getting bored."

Hermione sat down across from the desk. She put her arms around her knees and curled up in the chair. Lucius found that that charmed him; and that she was able to relax around him affected him more than he wanted to admit.

Hermione took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I think I know what I want to do, at least for the foreseeable future. "

Lucius leaned back and nodded.

"I want to look at the Hogwarts curriculum and make some changes; or should I say suggest some changes. I wanted to talk to you about them and see what you thought."

"Interesting. I admit I am not enamored with its current state so please tell me want you want to change."

"To start with get rid of Divination. Its useless and takes up time better spent elsewhere."

"You will get no argument from me. That is something that cannot be taught."

"I want to adds some arts programs; this school should have some."

"I agree there as well. It's a very bland mix as it is."

Encouraged, she then went to one that might not make him too happy.

"And I want to add a mandatory course for all new students: Muggles and Wizards and Purebloods; history and culture. Those like Harry and I, who had no real introduction, were left to sink or swim. That needs to be changed so that Muggles are taught about the wizarding world. And that everyone else needs to attend so that they can be introduced to the Muggle world, so that they have some knowledge from the world from which their classmates came."

Malfoy leaned back and thought about that. It was very logical, and it made sense.

Hermione watched him with a little worry; would this be their first real argument since she got here?

"I agree. The Devil of course would be in the details; what would be taught and who by. It would very hard to be unbiased no matter which side teaches it."

Hermione leaned forward. "That is why it would be taught by both a muggle and a Pureblood. The content would have to be checked and watched, but its better that someone from each world teach about their own world."

"Very good Hermione. Balanced; which is what you should have in a school. I also have in mind some suggestions for the School."

Hermione nodded, wordlessly urging him on.

"I think some basic business courses would help, as well as perhaps some other worthwhile basic courses in other areas. I think Hogwarts entire curriculum should be broadened. "

Hermione beamed. "I Agree completely."

"Of course we can suggest all we want. Getting real changes would mean convincing the board of Governors, and they are a very conservative group. It is not likely that any wholesale changes would be approved; any at all would be a bold step for them."

Hermione looked determined. "I asked Minerva that same thing a while ago and she pretty much said the same thing. So we ignore them and go right to the Ministry. They have the real oversight and can over rule the governors."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "That will still take some serious political maneuvering."

"Agreed. And that is why I want your help. We would need to get the public involved; even the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. This will take pressure from all sides. BUT I think NOW is the best time; people are aware that changes need to be made; if we wait that will fade."

Lucius leaned back and thought. "We need to write up our proposals and make them as detailed as possible; then consult with Shackelbolt and Minerva."

Hermione nodded again. "When do you want to start?"

"Now sounds good to me."

Lucius was rather astonished that it took only two weeks of constant effort from the two of them to get everything ready. Then he decided to ask Minerva to visit.

Rather intrigued by the invitation, Minerva came over for dinner the next evening.

She was astonished by their proposals; but what astonished her more was how well they worked together. And how well they got along. She never would have believed it.

Minerva had made some suggestions, and in two days they were ready to talk to the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley Shackelbolt found himself looking forward to this meeting with Mineerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. That they wanted to make changes to the Hogwarts curriculum surprised him not at all; frankly changes should have been made years ago. He was very interested in Malfoy's part; that could be very challenging.

After the meeting he sat back and thought. They had given him a lot to think about. Overall he agreed with their suggested changes; some needed some work but not really that much. He had no doubt that most of that had come from Hermione and Lucius. That was the part that he really needed to think about. How well they worked together; the fact that they could at all was incredible; that they did it so well was unbelievable. He had no doubt that the board of Governors would throw themselves in front of the train to stop any changes; well too bad. They were going to be over ruled. And run over.

Then he went back to thinking what he saw of the interaction between Hermione and Lucius. Trying to decide if what he thought he saw was real. He had a feeling that Hermione was attracted to Lucius, but even more he had a feeling that Lucius was attracted to Hermione. On the face of it it made sense; Hermione was much more mature and intelligent then any witch her age he had ever meant; and he knew that Lucius, after his marriage to the beautiful but vapid Narcissa, NOW prized intelligence in a woman. Lucius was a very attractive man. And intelligent and articulate.

Hermione was aware that she was starting to have feelings for Lucius; she had no idea if he had any for her. He was too hard to read. She sat in her favorite chair and thought about him.

Lucius sat in his study and thought about Hermione. Much older and more experienced, he was certain she was starting to have feelings for him. He knew he was having them for her. He wanted her, and badly. This little witch intrigued him and challenged him; but he had to be very careful. She would be skittish and while they had gotten along very well, any moves he made might make her close up and retreat.

Dinner that night was a tense affair. They both realized that they were in uncharted territory.

Lucius decided to put it to the question. After desert they normally retired to either the library or his study to talk. He felt that Hermione would be more comfortable in the large library so he headed that way.

Hermione had a feeling something was coming; she was not sure how she felt.

On the large sofa Hermione was already curled up. Lucius sat in a comfortable chair mere feet away.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained, thought Lucius.

"Hermione, I find I am interested in you. How do you feel about that?"

Hermione resembled the proverbial fish out of water, gaping and gasping.

And blushing. That decided Lucius. He moved in.

Hermione saw the advancing Malfoy and did not know whether to run to him or from him. He took that decision out of her hands by taking hers and pulling her to him. Then he lowered his head and took her mouth.

Minutes later, sprawled on his chest, barely getting her breath back, Hermione looked up at Lucius and was astounded by the passion she saw there. Even more astounded by the passion she felt.

Lucius Malfoy felt very good. His little witch was just as passionate as he had hoped she was. He was not going to wait any longer. He apparated them to his bedroom.

He held her in his arms and knew he needed for her to be clear about her decision.

"I want you very badly my little witch. Are you sure?"

Hermione raised a hand to his face and gently stroked it. "Yes."

Blushing, she then mumbled something into his chest.

Intrigued, he raised her head. "What was that?"

Blushing even more she bravely looked him right in the eye. "You will be my first."

Lucius did not think it was possible for him to get any harder; he was wrong.

Dazed and totally boneless, Hermione looked up at Lucius. "You are lethal."

"Of course my dear."

"Stop bragging."

"It is not bragging if its true."

Hermione had not thought herself capable of what she had just done. And she was a little scared. Lucius could truly swallow her whole; there would be nothing left except for a book mark and a quill.

Correctly interpreting the concern on his lovers face, Lucius Malfoy took action.

"I have never had such a passionate lover, little witch. I am not going to let you go ever."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "I have neither the energy or desire to even attempt to escape."

"Good. The only question remains is how soon will the marriage take place."

Hermione glowed and started to cry.

"Now what did I say?"

"Just what I wanted to hear most."

Wearing only a robe that once had belonged to Narcissa, Hermione was the first one down for breakfast the next morning. Where she ran right into Draco.

Draco stared at her, taking in the tousled look, the robe and the fact that Hermione was fairly glowing, and groaned.

"I am NOT calling you Mother."

Their marriage did take place quickly, if not as soon as he had wanted. Hermione wanted to wait at least three months. And also until after they had gotten the new curriculum established for Hogwarts.

Her friends had surprisingly been very accepting of the marriage to be. Molly grumbled a little but gave in when she saw how truly besotted Lucius behaved around Hermione. Saying that she now believed in god since clearly divine intervention had taken place, Molly thought that they did make a very attractive couple. She further gave in when Hermione quietly told her they would be expecting their first child in only 8 months.


End file.
